


Spring in the District

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [62]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry enjoys a spring day<br/>prompt: spring</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring in the District

Harry left his car and driver sitting in an "Authorized Personnel" spot while he walked around the Jefferson Memorial. He had an hour before he was due at the White House for his meeting with the President and he wanted to enjoy the first sunny spring day since he'd been in D.C. The cherry trees were in full bloom giving the air a faint sweet scent and every time the breeze blew he was dusted with petals. He wished Lee was here with him but his lover had to stay behind for the installation of some new equipment on Seaview.


End file.
